Vegetables and Tea
by Aria of a Melody
Summary: "LEN! I'M GOING TO STEAL YOU VEGETABLES! COME OVER AND HAVE SOME...tea?" "...You didn't have to do that you know. I would've gone with you anyway."


**A/N: I got this idea from a Chinese thing, 'cause in the past I heard that Chinese ladies would steal a man they liked vegetables and yell: "I'm going to steal your vegetables! Come over and have some tea!" that would basically mean they're asking the dude for a date, and I was like: "What the freak they really did that in the past?" and apparently they did. Don't look at me, I didn't do anything of the sort.**

**Disclaimer:** No. I wish...

* * *

><p>It was a warm evening that night, where the stars gleamed and the moon shined. Soon it would be the "Moon Festival" and everyone in a small town helped out in there part in decorating their wonderful town surrounded be cherry blossoms. The Moon Festival was also a time for young ladies (teenagers), woman, and girls to express their feeling for a boy that they liked. You could say it was a second Valentines Day. Except for girls.<p>

Rin, a blonde teenage girl at the age at 14, looked up at the night sky. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the cool night breeze of spring. Then her smile faded, for she went back to debating with herself. _Should I confess to HIM? Or...wait. Lots of girls like him...they'll probably beat me to him...its not like he'll like me...stop it Rin! You have to try! _Rin thought. She frowned. Well...the problem was, how WAS she going to confess? And her town's rules for confessing on the Moon Festival is quite...odd.

First, when the festival starts, (at 6:00 PM) you can confess anytime. However, in order to do that, you had to steal the boy/man you liked vegetables from their garden. And yell: "I'm going to steal your vegetables! Come over and have some tea!" And if he said yes, its a date. Rin thought it was the most weirdest thing she was ever heard.

The blonde yawned. _I should get some sleep,_ Rin thought. She wandered around her house till she reached her room. Slowly, she brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>The loud piercing sound of the alarm clock woke Rin up. 6:50 AM.<p>

_Oh crap, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!_ Rin rushed out of her bed, did her usual morning routines, and tripped down the stairs.

"Morning, mother!" she called. Rin quickly grabbed a piece of slightly buttered toast and burst out of the house. "Good-bye, mother!" Her mother, Miriam, frowned at how fast her daughter ran out.

"Sweetheart..." she said to herself. "...You do know what day it is, right? Its the festival..." a sly smile went on Miriam's face. "Who are you going to confess to?"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Rin! We were starting to think you were gonna be late!" a girl with pink hair shaped like drills, named Teto, yelled over to Rin.<p>

"Sorry..." said Rin, apologizing.

"Do you know what day it is?" Teto asked.

"Ummm...Oh! Your birthday!"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Teto-chii, don't tell me I hurt your feelings."

Teto giggled. Which became into a laughing fit. Then back into giggling. Then back to a fit. Then back again.

"Silly, its not my birthday! Its...its..." Teto couldn't help but laugh about how clueless Rin was being. Rin notched her head to the side slightly.

"Its the festival! Duh~" Rin froze upon hearing this.

_F-f-festival? E-eh? B-but that wasn't s-supposed to happen till next week! Teto's joking, isn't she! Yeah, that's it, _Rin thought.

"Y-your jokin', r-right?"

"Nope."

"...Sh*t."

* * *

><p>After her small talk with Teto, Rin wasn't paying attention to class as much as she should be. Teto was her one of her best friends, she couldn't be mad at her, right? <em>What I'm I to do? Crap, its the festival. No wonder why everything is so... colorful. I bet they changed it because they wanna make the girls have a harder time and confess... Well, I say screw them! I'm gonna confess to Le-<em>

"Kagamine-san, are you listening to our lesson?"

"Yes, Kamui-sensei."

"...Alright then. Next time, please do not daydream in my class about what will happen in the evening."

"What?" Rin was confused.

"Dating a boy." Gakupo said simply. The whole class laughed quietly while Rin blushed.

"I-I-I was n-not!" the class answered with a 'sure you weren't~'.

"Class, please be quiet. What is the formula for Paradichlorobenzene?"

Everyone groaned. "C4H6C12..."

"Correct."

_This morning has been horror..._ Rin begged for it to be over and go to lunch. What she didn't know was that her day was going to be muuuuuch worse.

* * *

><p>"Leeeenn." Rin shook her childhood best friend...<p>

Who was asleep. She got no answer from the young man.

"Leeeeeeeeeennnnn."

Nothing.

"LEEEEEEEN YOU HANDSOME SHOTA BOY WAKE UP!" Rin covered her mouth. She did not just say that in front of him. No, wait. She did. But he was asleep. Good. No, wait. He's awake. Oh crap. Not good.

"...H-huh?" Len said groggily. Rin beamed, trying to hide her blush from earlier. She patted his (in her opinion) extremely soft hair, which was quite rude to do but who really cared. Len didn't.

"L-Len! Your a-awake. U-ummm...h-hi?"

He looked up at the stuttering girl with his sleepy aqua eyes and gave a small smile. "Hey."

"You were asleep."

"I could tell."

"How long have you been asleep? All I know the famous Kagamine Len never slept in school."

He shrugged and yawned. Rin shrugged as well.

_Might as well let him sleep. If he's sleeping in school, that probably means his been through something I have no clue about._ She thought.

* * *

><p>The bell rang. 2:40 PM. That means...<p>

_YES! I'm free!_ Rin grabbed her bag and ran out the classroom. Dodging everyone in her way, she got out of the school first. Now she had to wait for a certain someone. More like two certain someones. And one came running her way.

"RIIIIIINNNN!" Teto yelled. She looked...oddly sparkly. _Very_ sparkly. Had she put sparkly make-up or something? Rin smiled. But not at the sparkly part.

"Hey Te-"

"Who ya gonna confess too? More like whose vegetables are ya gonna steal?"

"Eh?"

"You know."

"Er..." Rin was flustered. That caused Teto to smirk.

"Ah, so you _are_ gonna steal. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Teto-"

"I'm going to steal Ted's. Its not like it matters, he loves bread, like me! Isn't that perfect?"

"Umm, yeah, but Teto-"

"So whose are ya gonna steal?"

"Teto, would you let me actually FINISH?" Teto smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Umm, uh, I'm, uh, gonna s-steal...L-"

"Leon!" Teto interrupted. Rin gave a disgusted face.

"Ew, no! Its...its...its...L-L-Len!"

Teto widened her eyes. "Is that so?" Rin nodded, hiding her face. Teto gave a evil smile. _Uh oh, not good,_ Rin thought.

"Hmmm...your gonna have trouble. Lots of girls like him. However, I know the perfect person to help."

"Help for what?" A boy popped up behind Rin. The two jumped. Teto smiled a fake 'Oh, hello! We weren't talking about you!' smile.

"N-n-n-nothing..." Rin stuttered.

"Len, do you mind...if you walked home alone today? Rin has to...go get something. And I gotta go with her." Len nodded. He turned around, and walked away.

"See you tomorrow!" He yelled as he started running. Rin smiled.

"Hmmm...no wonder you like him. He's very understanding. And you've known him for a long time. And plus he's kinda cute." Rin blushed.

"S-s-shut up!"

Teto smirked.

* * *

><p>The two walked in silence. Rin was looking down at her feet following Teto as she lead her to this 'person' that could help her. Time went slowly for Rin, for she was scared some girl had already stole Len's vegetables, but then again, you can't steal until after the fireworks at 6:00 PM...<p>

"We're here!" Teto cried. In front of them was a teal house, quite large, with little green flowers everywhere in the front garden. Rin guessed this person liked teal and green. A lot. Teto rang the door bell.

"Coming!" A voice called from the inside.

Slowly, the door opened, revealing a girl probably older that Rin, with long teal twin tails and bright green eyes.

_Yup, _Rin confirmed. _This girl definitely loves teal and green. And...is that her real hair color?_

The girl looked at her and smiled. "If your wondering if this is my real hair color, indeed it is. And Teto, long time no see! Come on, get in here. If you don't you'll be smacked by my leek. Both of you." She ushered Rin and Teto in.

* * *

><p>Entering the house, the walls we all teal. The furniture was dark blue, with imprints of roses on it. The house smelled...like a mixture of flowers and a hint of leek. How odd. The girl smiled at Rin again.<p>

"My name is Hatsune Miku. And you are? Wait, I know. Your a friend of Teto!" She giggled. Her voice was high pitched. Teto rolled her eyes playfully, while Rin gave a friendly smile back.

"The name is Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet you Hatsune-san."

"Kagamine? Wait, are you related to that boy...Kagamine Len?" Rin looked down at the sound of his name.

"Nah. They just have the same last name and kinda look alike. They're not related." Teto interrupted. "Now, lets get to the point. Rin, go explain to Miku your...problem." Teto smirked once again. Rin flushed.

"W-well its a-almost the t-time to s-steal the vegetables of the b-boy you liked and...and..."

Miku gave a devious smile. "Let me guess. You like that boy, umm...ah yeah. Kagamine Len."

Rin gaped. Teto laughed quietly. "You got her, Miku-chii. That's it."

"I heard he's quite popular at your school." Miku said to Rin.

Rin nodded.

"And I heard lots of girls like him."

Rin nodded.

"Plus girls says he really cute."

Rin nodded.

"And that he's very kind and generous."

Rin nodded.

"And that there's a rumor that Kagamine Rin likes Kagamine Len going around."

Rin nodded- wait, what? Rin shooked her head furiously. Who said that? She has never heard about it.

"Wha- who said that?" Miku and Teto laughed. They both shook their heads.

"She was joking, Rin." Rin frowned.

"So, its 4 o'clock. How are we gonna get Len and Rin together, Miku, Master of Plans (and love)?" Teto asked. "Rin has to be the first one to steal or else her competition will win..."

Miku nodded. "I know just how to do it."

* * *

><p>Rin felt very uncomfortable. In a frilly dress that only reached about 1 or 2 inches below her butt, and with boots that only went to her knees, and it left her shoulders bare, of course Rin would try to stretch the dress. The trio were hiding behind a tree next to Len's house.<p>

"Hey! No stretching. That'll ruin the dress. You want to get Len's attention, don't 'cha?" Miku asked.

"But I'm afraid I'll get his attention the wrong way! And then he'll think I'm a..."

"Slut?" Teto finished. Rin nodded slowly. Teto shook her head, and said, "You've know him long enough that he won't think your a slut. OK?" Rin nodded again.

Then the trio saw fireworks in the sky, while the large clock next to the towns main Library chimed 6 times. Indicating it was 6 o'clock.

Miku pushed Rin away from the tree and closer to Len's house. Out of the corner of Miku's eyes, she could see a mob of girls running towards Len's house. "Go!" she whispered harshly to Rin. "GO!" Rin nodded and ran to Len's backyard.

* * *

><p>"Len, sweetie, look! Its 6 o'clock. That means girls are going to steal vegetables now...maybe one will come to our house?" Lily, Len's mother said. Len looked up from the book he was reading and took a glance out the window, watching the fireworks. He shrugged.<p>

"I don't know. I really don't care." Len said softly. Lily pouted and pinched her son's cheeks.

"Now now. Don't give me that attitude mister. You never know, maybe you'll find a nice girl?" Len shrugged again. Lily sighed.

_He doesn't seem to be interested_, She thought.

But Len _was_ interested. Not in the fact that girls might come to his house, like most boys were, but more in the fact that a certain someone might come. The one he had a crush on for a year now.

* * *

><p>Rin walked along the soft green grass of the backyard. She better hurry, or else they will get here...<p>

_Ah!_ Rin had finally reached the garden. She wondered if Lily would mind if she stole some...whatever! She was gonna pluck some for Len!

Careful not to step on the growing plants, Rin looked around to see if nobody was eavesdropping, or looking out the windows of the house. Then she started.

She delicately plucked a tomato, a cucumber, an eggplant, and for the heck of it, a banana and an orange. There were fruits, but who cared. She held them all in her arms then took a deep breath.

_This is it...no turning back. Alright, in 3...2...1..._

"LEN! I'M GOING TO STEAL YOU VEGETABLES! COME OVER AND HAVE SOME...tea?" She lost her confidence near the end. Crap.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Miku and Teto were having trouble keeping the other "fangirls" away from Len's house. There was a whole mob of them, which sucked. And then Teto almost got punched by one.<p>

"What are we gonna do?" Yelled Teto.

"I...I don't know! Just keep holding them off and listen for Rin yelling!" Miku yelled back. Just then, they heard Rin yell, "LEN! I'M GOING TO STEAL YOU VEGETABLES! COME OVER AND HAVE SOME..."

"Perfect timing." Miku said.

"But, did you hear her say tea?"

Miku shook her head. "It doesn't matter! As long as we see them walk out together! So for now, just keep punching the stupid fangirls! Not in there faces though. We don't want them mad."

Teto nodded.

* * *

><p>"LEN! I'M GOING TO STEAL YOU VEGETABLES! COME OVER AND HAVE SOME...tea?" A voice yelled. It came from the backyard. Len looked up from his book again and saw his mother's ears perk up like a dogs. She looked at him smiling and rushed to look out the window. She didn't say about who it was. All she did was usher Len outside, smiling like a maniac.<p>

"Eh, but mom I-" Too late. Lily had closed the door on Len and now he was standing in the backyard. Slowly he turned his head. His mouth fell open.

* * *

><p>Rin stood there, staring at the gaping Len. She blushed. Of course the dress made it worse. Then she quietly said, "Ummm...will you go? And...I-I've l-l-l-l-liked you for about 2 years now... and a lot of girls liked you, s-s-so I had t-to g-get help from Hatsune Miku-and-she-made-me-where-this-to-get-your-attention-so-then-you-would-go!" She said quietly.<p>

They stared at each other in silence, until Len broke the silence.

"...You didn't have to do that you know. I would've gone with you anyway. And...I...l-l-l-l-like you too!" He blurted out, flustered.

They smiled, and walked out of the the yard. And into the town, where they saw the mob of girls and Miku and Teto. Miku winked to Rin and smiled. So did Teto.

"So where to now, miss "I need to get Len's attention by wearing a dress"?

Rin punched him lightly and said, "Lets have tea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I FAILED AT THE END. DX Anyway, this is my longest story so far. Wow, it seemed longer on the draft...a lot longer. Eh. I don't know, don't ask me. And I kinda think this one's kinda good, kinda bad. And yes, Miku is the Master of Plans and Love. :3 Mwahahahaha. Rin gets flustered a lot, btw. I know, I'm evil.**

**~KaguyaMiiChan**


End file.
